OSS4E10 Ken 10
Plot Four Arms is fighting Vulkanus in the future. He turns into Ben 10,000 and puts Vulkanus in a Null Void egg. He turns into XLR8 and runs off to his headquarters. When he gets there, his son, Kenny, is celebrating his 10th birthday. Ben 10,000 gives Max Vulkanus to put in the Null Void. Kenny explains to his party guests about what Ben does. Gwen arrives holographically and gives Kenny a rock creature as a pet. Kenny blows out the candles on his cake and opens presents. Max gets him a hoverboard and he gets several other toys. Finally, Ben come and gives Kenny his gift: an Omnitrix. It comes pre-loaded with 10 aliens and a limiter, which Kenny doesn't like. An alarm rings and both Tennysons turn into XLR8. The XLR8s run off and fight Sploot. Ben 10,000 turns into Cannonbolt; Ken gets stuck in slime. Cannonbolt ghostfreak Heatblast and back to Ben before getting Sploot with a Null Void egg. Diamondhead fights Mot Snikrep as a boy watches on a screen. Diamondhead turns into Spitter and Ken, as Buzzshock, attacks as well. Buzzshock is about to beat Snikrep, but Articguana freezes him before Buzzshock can win. At HQ, Ben 10,000 gives Max Snikrep's Null Void egg. Kenny is upset because Ben didn't let him do anything. Ben says that Ken's job is to watch and learn. Kenny storms off on his hoverboard. He rides with another boy, Devlin, and they compete to do tricks. Kenny uses Wildvine to win. Afterwards, the boys become friends. That night, an alarm goes off because someone is attacking HQ. The door blows up and it is Kevin. Ben sends Kenny away, believing Kevin too dangerous to fight. He turns into Four Arms, who walks off to fight. Four Arms and Kevin fight. Four Arms turns into Cannonbolt. Kenny, in his room, notices a vent. Cannonbolt turns into XLR8 in the Null Void chamber. XLR8 tells Kevin that he moved to projector and readies an egg. Grey Matter comes out of the vent, but turns into Kenny. XLR8 is surprised to see him. Kevin leaves and Snare-oh gets Kenny out of the vent. Kenny gets angry at Ben and storms off. The next day, Kenny and Devlin vent about their dads. Devlin suggests that he and Kenny find the Null Void projector and they fly off. They go to the Rustbucket. Max gets out and walks away. They sneak in and look for the Projector, which Kenny believes is in the Rustbucket. Kenny turns into Ditto and sends clone to look for the Projector. Outside, Gwen tells Ben that he needs to give Kenny a chance to earn his trust. One of the Dittoes finds the room with the Projector and he, Devlin, and Kenny's pet go in. Devlin mutates into "Kevin" and releases Kevin from the Null Void. Ben sends Kenny away, believing Kevin too dangerous to fight. He turns into Four Arms, who walks off to fight. Four Arms and Kevin fight. Four Arms turns into Cannonbolt. Kenny, in his room, notices a vent. Cannonbolt turns into XLR8 in the Null Void chamber. XLR8 tells Kevin that he moved to projector and readies an egg. Grey Matter comes out of the vent, but turns into Kenny. XLR8 is surprised to see him. Kevin leaves and Benmummy gets Kenny out of the vent. Kenny gets angry at Ben and storms off. The next day, Kenny and Devlin vent about their dads. Devlin suggests that he and Kenny find the Null Void projector and they fly off. They go to the Rustbucket. Max gets out and walks away. They sneak in and look for the Projector, which Kenny believes is in the Rustbucket. Kenny turns into Ditto and sends clone to look for the Projector. Outside, Gwen tells Ben that he needs to give Kenny a chance to earn his trust. One of the Dittoes finds the room with the Projector and he, Devlin, and Kenny's pet go in. Devlin mutates into "Kevin" and releases Kevin from the Null Void. Characters Characters *Ben 10,000 *Kenny Tennyson *Billy Alien *Gwendolyn Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Devlin Levin Villains *Vulkanus *Sploot *Mot Snikrep *Kevin Levin Aliens *Four Arms (Ben 10,000) x4 *XLR8 (Ben 10,000) x4 *XLR8 (Kenny) x2 *Cannonbolt (Ben 10,000) x2 *Heatblast (Ben 10,000) *Diamondhead (Ben 10,000) x2 *Spitter (Ben 10,000) *Buzzshock (Kenny) x2 *Articguana (Ben 10,000) *Wildvine (Kenny) *Grey Matter (Kenny) x2 *Snare-oh (Ben 10,000) *Ditto (Kenny) *Spitter (Kenny) *Way Big (Ben 10,000) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes